Baby
by Kindred01
Summary: Toddler Groot wonders off only to come back with a baby in his arms Baby maybe or not be Loki
1. Chapter 1

"You have to return it to its mother!" Peter yelled at Rocket, the small being frowned as he turned to look at him and growled as the small pink fleshy thing's lip started to wobble threatening another wailing scream from it's mouth.

"I'm not the one who found it, Groot found it!"

"I am Groot." He told them as he held the baby that looked at big as him

"And he said we can't the mother is died…wait dead?" He turned and looked at the tree, who stands a little taller than Rocket "You didn't say he was dead?"

"I heard what he said." Peter groaned and ran his hands down his face as he picked up the baby and sat him on the table and looked him over apart from a few stray leaves from Groot and a small cut on the boy's face he looks just like a normal human child part from the really bright green eyes. "Wait did you say his mother was a he?"

Gamora walked in from her sleeping bay frowning as his spot the baby; she raised an eye brow as she looked at Peter "Something you want to tell me Peter?" She asked with a smirk as he walked over to them.

"Groot found him and I'm just warping my head around the fact his mother was a he, you sure it wasn't the dad?" He asked the growing tree.

"I am Groot."

"Say he didn't look like the father doesn't mean he isn't or that he wasn't a brother or…or... Why are you looking at me like that?" Peter asked, Gamora sighed and pattered Peter's shoulders, he notices that she was wearing one of his T- shirt and it made him smile as toddler Groot wanted a hug.

"You never came cross a frost giant?" She asked, she picked up Groot and held him on her hip as she looked at Peter with an raised eye brow, as Rocket groaned at term and let out a wince and a growl as the baby pulled his furry.

"Stop that!" He snapped.

"I've heard of the term but never met one why?" The baby babbled and made grabby motion to Rocket, who moved out of the arm reach of the baby before he loses more fur.

"Be lucky not to." Rocket told him "But we cannot return it to them." He said,

"Why?" Peter asked, he often wondered why it feels like pulling teeth when talking to them, he just wants to know why it's a bad idea to return this baby to its planet where his mother is from.

"He's a runt, look at him he's small and tiny and by the sounds of it so was the mother. Most are killed when they are born because they are so small, but some are sold because they are different from their larger counter parts." Gamora said, as she looked at the baby who was also asking for a hug, sighed and picked up the baby in her other arms and turned to Peter who was trying not laugh at hold the two toddlers.

"Wait isn't frost giants meant to be blue with red eyes?" He asked her, as she pushed the baby into his arms. Peter looked down at it and saw the bright green eyes look up at him and started to babble at him as if Peter was meant to know what he was talking about.

"They sometimes turn peach." She shrugged the best she could with Groot resting his head there.

"So what do we do with him?" He asked.

"I am groot." The tree yelled happily,

"We are not keeping him."


	2. Chapter 2

"We are not keeping him!" Pete had said this for the hundredth time in the last 3 months. For whole three months they have been trying to get rid of the baby now has been named Jonesy. He had no idea where the name comes from but all he could think of is the Alien, but that wasn't the point the kid has now been named.

"We… are …Groot!" The tree being yelled

"FINE WE ARE KEEPING HIM!" Peter yelled, he dropped into a chair and closed his eyes as he heard a yes from Rocket who will deny ever doing that and a secret smile from Gamora, Drax will call it ugly and something he could squish if he sat on it but really loves feeding Jonesy his bottle.

He felt a hand on the back of his head and shoulders and it made him look up "What would be wrong looking raising him here?" Gamora asked, he blinked at her and frowned.

"You're kidding me right? We are the Guardians of the Galaxy we get shot at and we live on ship! Let's not forget that this baby is an alien that many and I mean many want just so they can bred him for whatever their issue is, we said he will have powers what kind? He could sneeze and the ship could blow up."

"Hey I told you it was an accident I didn't think the tiny laser will get stuck in my nose!" Rocket yelled, as he took apart a gun he's been working on.

"Yeah how did you get that up your nose?" Peter asked,

"I'm am Groot." Peter raised an eye brow and looked at Drax who was holding a giggling Jonesy.

"It was accident." Drax said as let the baby play with his fingers. Jonesy giggled again and looked at Peter.

"Mmmma" He cried out, he looked startled for a moment as everyone looked at him. Rocket and Drax started to laugh while Peter look startled and wide eyed "Mmmma!" The dark haired baby cooed as he held out his hands and made a grabby motion to him.

Gamora shook her head and tried not to laugh as Drax placed Jonesy into Peter's arms "Well we can't get rid of him now cannot now he thinks of you as his mummy." Gamora smirked, Peter looked down into the green eyed toddler who was wearing some baby clothes…wait when did we get these?…he thought

"I'm not your mummy." Peter told the child who was now sucking on an ear phone.

"Mmmma." Jonesy smacked his lips together and threw himself at the man's chest and curled up.

"It's cute." She tells him, he looked up at her as he warps his arms around the child to stop him from fallen off his lips.

"I'm not the mummy!" Peter pouted, as he looked down at the boy

"I am Groot." He said

"Yeah he sure is." Rocket sniggered at Peter's dismay.

"S…Shut up."

Standing up Peter carried Jonesy out of the noise room and went to the small room and placed him into the cot that Rocket had made. The cot is rocked and knocked the wrong way it puts up a shield around it to make sure the toddler was safe. "I told you Rocket is a big softly." Gamora said at the door, Peter turned around and pressed a fingers to his lips and pointed to the cot "Sorry." She whispered. "Why do you have a problem with having Jonesy on board with us?"

"Why don't you have a problem with it? A baby on a ship with the jobs we got?" He asked her,

"This child had nowhere to go, no family unless you want to find the father of this child?" Peter frowned and shook his head "The he will have better childhood than any of us had." Peter looked up at her and she smiled at him.

"I guess so but still not a safe place."

"If we can protect Groot we can protect Jonesy." She told him, he sighed as he looked down at the dark haired toddler who I sucking his thumb.


	3. Chapter 3

Week later…

Okay so they are keeping Jonesy no problem, he's got no problem with the kid he's small how much trouble can he get in? Peter asked himself as he just needs to baby proof the ship and put away Rocket's projects and Drax's weapons. Peter went crazy with tiding up knifes, swords, gun large and small anything with shape points or that fires holes into things. He even started to things that look like marshmallows on some of Groot's twigs; he wasn't too impressed with Peter.

He might have over done it with the bubble wrap as they call it. 'CRASH' Peter jumped wake from his bed "No Jonesy put that down!" Came Rocket's voice, another crash and this time the ship shakes and things fall off the shelves and Peter could hear his music start to play around the ship. "Groot do not give him that!"

"I am Groot." Came the reply

"Oooh that is not helping!" Rocket yelled, then it went quiet and Peter sighs as he listens to his music, he dropped his head to the pillow and closed his eyes big mistake. Then he heard a scream and he groaned as he ran his hands down his face as he heard Drax scream.

"PETER YOUR HELP WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED!" Gamora yelled, as the ships shook again and the sounds of Jonesy giggle could be heard though out.

"Yep I got no problem with a baby on my ship." He muttered as he gets out of bed and looks for clothes.

He decide to calling it the incident and no one spoke of what happen but it made Peter question the whole thing again "I have a contact who knows about Frost Giants maybe he can help us with ones like him." Gamora said, waving her hand at Jonesy who now seem content to sit in Peter lap as he feeds him.

"Why the hell didn't you say anything when Groot first brought him on?" He asked her, she frowned at him as she went back to fixing Drax's shoulder.

"I didn't know he could do… that!" She waves her hand at the mess of the room and a rather large three headed snake was hissing angry under a box that Rocket and Groot was sat on top of to keep under.

"I am Groot."

"That is no excuse for helping him." Rocket growled as the box rattled making him squeak and looked worried as the three headed snake known as a Runespoor got angrier it was under the box "Can someone sort this serpent out!" He yelled,

"You're going to be alright with some sleep." Garmora told Drax as she slapped him on the shoulder.

"The snake bit me." He told her with a growl "Twice!"

"And you will live." She sighed as she turned to Peter who was still feeding Jonesy "Any chance you can get him to make the serpent disappear?" She asked, he looked up at her and was about to ask her how the hell does she think that is going to work when the baby giggled and clapped his hands making the Runespoor disappear.

All eyes were looking at Jonesy who smiled as he looked up at Peter whose eyes widen in shock before looking up at the others, the box had stopped moving and Rocket was the first the box. He had pulled out a gun just in case it was a fluke as Groot climbed off the box and then they all waited with their breath held as Groot flung the box off and they saw nothing. "We need to see your contact." Peter said as he stood up with the others as he held Jonesy in his arms as the baby giggles happily as he nuzzled into Peter's chest.

"I will start the ship." Rocket said, still a little shaken up by the three headed snake.


End file.
